


Naruto: Hyuuga Love

by Writernut55



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernut55/pseuds/Writernut55
Summary: Set around the time of Naruto: The Last. Naruto and Hinata aren't a 'couple' but are still intimate with each other behind closed doors. And one night, shadowed by a tree near the Hyuuga compound, a younger Hyuuga catches a glimpse of her older sister in a precarious position with a certain hair-brained blond ninja.





	1. A Steamy Night

**Author's Note:**

> The main pairings in this story are going to be Naruto and Hinata and Konohamaru and Hanabi.

In a dark room somewhere in the Village hidden in the leaves, a small group of friends exchanged lust filled moans and slapping skin. 

Established couples were tangled in each other’s limbs, and others were having fun sharing with others. Shikamaru was enjoying spending his time with Temari, who was visiting from the hidden sand village, the two irritable ninjas uncharacteristically tender with their touches as he thrust in and out of her. 

On the other side of the room, Kiba was panting heavily as he shared his teammate with her boyfriend. Fingers digging into the toned flesh of her rear, he pounded into her with reckless abandon, grunting, groaning and cursing the whole time. Meanwhile, Sai looked on with mild intrigue as Ino bobbed her mouth up and down on his penis, moaning around him as Kiba slammed himself repeatedly into her. The only evidence Sai was enjoying himself the faint blush on his pale complexion. 

Sakura was by far the loudest. Completely naked, she was being sandwiched between two Naruto clones; both wearing condoms, as one drove his throbbing cock into her vagina and the other into her ass. Head thrown back in pleasure, Sakura dragged her nails roughly along one of the clone’s bare back, thrusting back as much as possible. 

And the real Naruto… 

He was sitting off in another quiet corner of the room with Hinata perched on his lap, bouncing up and down at her own pace, Naruto meeting her thrust for thrust as he teased her breast with one hand and a steadying hand on her hip. Naruto looked up at the small smile on her ashen face as she bounced up and down on his cock, not a care in the world that everyone could see what they were doing. And while everyone else was either completely naked; like Shikamaru and Temari, or had their pants around their ankles; like Kiba and Sai, Hinata wasn’t ready to be completely free with showing her body around others. 

When Hinata and Naruto had had their first time together, it had been the most awkward experience for them both. Naruto hated that he hurt her and Hinata was so nervous, she kept tensing up, making it worse for her. They had been under the covers the first time in the dark, in an attempt to make the whole experience a little less intimidating for Hinata. It wasn’t until they had sex over ten or so times that she was brave enough to bare herself in the light to him. 

So, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that she wouldn’t be a complete voyeur like Kiba. The most she could manage without being too embarrassed was to have her shorts discarded on the ground and her underwear pushed to the side to allow him access. Meanwhile, he was still mostly dressed as well. His pants unzipped just enough to allow his erection out to enter her. His black jacket was also unzipped exposing his white t-shirt, while Hinata shirt was opened enough expose her breasts. 

“You feel so much better bare.” Naruto moaned softly into her neck, his smooth, condom free penis sliding in and out of her with ease. 

“N-Naruto-kun, p-please don’t say things like that.” She murmured breathily, throwing her head back as he thrust deep up into her. 

Naruto and Hinata were in a weird stage in their relationship where they were teetering between friends and more. Both were awkward around each other in intimate situations, but once they started, almost all the awkwardness melted away and they moved together almost effortlessly. But they had yet to share this ‘relationship’ with any of their friends, and especially not with her family. 

“Hinata,” Naruto groaned quietly. “will you go with me to the festival?” He asked, watching as she tensed at the question. Sitting down fully on him, Hinata looked right in his eyes, mentally evaluating how to answer. Blushing heavily, Hinata looked down, unable to meet him in the eye. 

“Y-yes. I will go with you to the festival.” She replied, unable to keep the small smile off her face as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“There’s this really nice little pavilion that would actually be a cool place to have some fun.” He smirked playfully. Hinata shifted uncomfortably at the suggestion. 

“I don’t think so, Naruto-kun. It’s too public. It would be embarrassing.” She admitted, shying away from the suggestion. The pair entered into an awkward silence until Sakura let out a particularly loud moan. Just hearing her moan spurred them into action, encouraging them to resume their previous activities, Hinata resuming slowly bouncing up and down on his cock, gradually gaining speed. 

It wasn’t long before the pair were panting heavily, and Naruto could feel a familiar tightness in his balls, letting him know he was close. 

“H-Hinata… I’m gonna…” He groaned, gripping her hips tightly, thrusting against her more urgently, pulling her hips down to his to meet his thrusts. 

“I-it’s okay…” She breathed out, her breath hitching as she felt his thrusts become more forceful. Thrusting a few more times, Naruto groaned heavily into Hinata’s shoulder before spilling himself deep inside her. The pair struggled to catch their breath, leaning against each other. 

“That was…” He panted. 

“Yeah.” She agreed, blushing heavily into his shoulder. Around them, everyone else seemed to be finishing up as well, or at least close to it. Sakura was convulsing with pleasure so much that Kiba couldn’t help but watch, inevitably going over the edge just watching her extreme pleasure, pulling out just in time to spill himself onto Ino’s back. 

Sai, caught up in watching the pleasure on Ino’s face and Kiba’s as he watched Sakura’s pleasure, was taken completely by surprise when Ino swirled her tongue around the head of his penis and lightly raked her fingernails along his ball sack, sending a shiver up his spine as he fell into a sudden and shuddering release in her mouth; of which she expertly swallowed. 

Both boys slumped in exhaustion as Sai pulled out of her. After panting heavily for a few minutes, the three recovered enough to collect their clothes and head off. 

Shikamaru, too lazy to pull out, also spilled himself inside Temari; who voiced her irritation loudly, only to be silenced by a kiss form a spent and sweaty Shikamaru. 

“Shut up, troublesome woman.” He smirked, enjoying watching the blush rise on her cheeks before moving back in to kiss her. Pulling out of her, his semen running down the insides of her legs, Shikamaru cupped her cheek lovingly and pecked her lips one last time before getting up to collect his clothes, smirking at her flustered and irritated expression. 

After pulling on enough clothing to be somewhat decent, the awkward couple left. 

Sakura, who was still trembling from her explosive orgasm, finally recovered enough to move. Both clones dispelled, their used condoms falling to the floor where they had been standing mere moments ago. Slipping her shirt and pants back on, Sakura walked to the door before looking back over her shoulder with a sultry grin. 

“Thanks for the clones, Naruto.” She said with a wink before she leapt off into the night, leaving Naruto and Hinata in the uncomfortably quiet room alone. 

Already soft, Naruto pulled out of Hinata, his semen spilling out onto the floor between them. Suddenly, Hinata’s nervousness returned full force and she leapt off Naruto’s lap, scurrying off into a dark corner to redress herself. Sighing, Naruto turned his back and pulled his pants back up, not bothering to zip his jacket back up. 

When he was done, he turned to Hinata to ask her for a good night kiss before they parted ways, only to realise that he was now completely alone in a dark room that reeked of sweat and sex. Sighing again, Naruto took off and headed straight for the Hyuuga compound, hoping to head her off before she stepped onto the grounds. 

“Hinata!” Naruto called out after spotting her long dark blue hair disappearing around a corner. “Hinata! Wait up!” He called after her, rounding the corner after her, making her jump in surprise. 

“N-Naruto-kun! N-not so loud, please. The village is asleep.” She whispered nervously, glancing around as if there were multiple eyes on them in that moment. “I-it’s late, Naruto-kun. We s-should get some sleep.” Hinata said gently as she turned to leave. 

“Wait! Hinata, please.” Naruto said softer, catching her hand in his, gently tugging her back to look at him. “I just wanted to say…” He swallowed thickly before continuing. “Sorry about earlier. I hope you’ll still go with me to the festival.” He apologised, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, struggling to meet her eyes. 

“I-I never go back on my word.” Hinata replied with a soft smile as she squeezed his hand back gently. 

“I was also wondering if I could get a good night kiss?” He asked, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for her reply. 

“N-Naruto-kun…” Hinata whispered, mouth open in surprise. “I-I have to get home. My father will be wondering where I am. And I need to clean myself before anyone notices anything.” 

“Please.” He whined, feeling utterly stupid he had to grovel this much just to get a kiss. 

“N-Naruto-kun, please. Someone will see.” She trembled with anxiety, eyes darting all over the dimly lit street. Huffing in irritation, Naruto took in a deep breath before yelling out; 

“Hanabi!” 

“W-what are you doing, Naruto-kun!” Hinata panicked, her whole-body tensing. 

“I’m gonna keep yelling till you give me my kiss. Longer you wait, the more likely she comes out and sees us together.” He shrugged before cupping his hands around his mouth. “Hanabi!” He cried out a little louder. 

“Naruto-kun, please.” She begged, trembling slightly. 

“HANABI!” He screamed, throwing his head back theatrically. 

“Alright!” She cried out without a single stutter, hints of irritation in her usually calm expression. Grinning triumphantly, Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her behind a tree, her back meeting the cool trunk as Naruto slowly got closer to her. Swallowing nervously as Naruto cupped her cheek, his other hand resting gently against her hip as he leant in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Completely taken aback by the tenderness of his touch, Hinata melted into the kiss. 

Pulling back, breaking the kiss, Naruto smirked in satisfaction, only to feel Hinata follow his mouth, reconnecting their mouths, moaning softly as their lips kneaded together tenderly. Hinata’s arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him in close as her fingers ran through his short, spikey blond hair. Smiling into the kiss, Naruto wrapped his arms around her more firmly, his growing arousal brushing against hers. 

Having heard her name being called out, Hanabi silently made her way out of the Hyuuga compound to the location of the voice. Peaking her head out of the gates, Hanabi scanned from side to side, trying to ascertain which direction the voice had come from relative to her room. Cautiously venturing out of the safety of the compound, Hanabi slowly walked up the road until she spotted an all to familiar outfit of black and orange. Cautiously edging closer, Hanabi’s mouth opened wide in shock as she saw her older sister pinned against the tree by none other than her long-time crush. 

Too shocked to move, Hanabi simply stood frozen, staring at the young adults in their private intimate moment. She found herself watching, intrigued, at how their lips moved together, the moans they were making from the touches, the way their bodies were grinding up against each other. Snapping out of it, Hanabi quickly rushed back to the safety of the Hyuuga compound, trying to understand what she had just seen and curious how it would feel to experience something like that herself.


	2. Monkey See, Monkey Do

The following day, Hanabi and Konohamaru were playfully chasing each other, enjoying a rare chance at down time in-between his missions and her duties with her clan, taking a moment to just enjoy being carefree. 

As they neared a small dip in the valley, Konohamaru leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Hanabi as they tumbled together down the hill. Laughing as they rolled down together, they were struggling to breathe when they reached the bottom of the hill, laughing uncontrollably. Hanabi braced herself above him as they laughed, smiling down at him. 

Suddenly, the memory of what she saw the previous night flashed into her mind, taking her by surprise. No longer laughing, Hanabi looked down at Konohamaru, a weird sense of curiosity washing over her. 

Giving into the desire, licking her lips nervously, Hanabi leant down and touched her lips to his. Konohamaru’s eyes snapped open in surprise, freezing in place. Shaking off the surprise, Konohamaru pulled back, staring at her flushed face in bewilderment. 

“What are you doing?” He cried, pushing her off him to keep her at arm’s length. 

“I saw Onee-chan and Naruto-kun doing that last night. I wanted to know what it felt like.” She admitted shyly, avoiding his eyes. Konohamaru stared back at her, open mouthed in surprise. 

“You saw Naruto-nichan and Hinata-chan doing this?” He asked in disbelief. Swallowing his pride, his competitive drive taking over, Konohamaru looked up at Hanabi with resolve in his eyes. “I won’t let Nichan surpass me.” He declared, eyebrows knit together in determination. “So… If you wanna try again… G-go ahead.” He stuttered, his determined expression and tone wavering as he grew more and more nervous. 

“Y-you sure?” Hanabi asked carefully, slowly leaning back down to his face. Swallowing thickly, Konohamaru nodded, blushing slightly as he let his arms relax, allowing Hanabi to lean down the rest of the way until their lips met again. 

The young teens let out unintentional pleasured moans at the contact. Their lips tenderly; but with an inexperienced clumsiness, glided over each other’s. They both could feel an unfamiliar heat rising all over their bodies, even in places that surprised and confused them; especially for Konohamaru. 

Alarmed at the situation he found himself in, Konohamaru struggled to adjust his hips to keep his growing erection away from Hanabi’s warm body, only managing to unintentionally grind himself against her, making him groan into her mouth. 

“H-hanabi…” He moaned into her mouth again as he pulled away, only to be pulled back into another breathy kiss, subsequently only furthering his excitement. “P-please… Wait!” He moaned loudly, unintentionally bucking his erection against her. 

Both teens froze mid kiss, eyes open wide, too surprised by what happened to move. Slowly, they pulled back, their mouths separating with a soft ‘smack’ and stared at each other with furious blushes on their faces. 

Sitting back on her haunches, Hanabi reverently touched a finger to her lips and smiled. 

“So, that’s what it feels like.” She whispered with a smile as Konohamaru scooted out from under her, covering his crotch with his hands. 

“I… Uh…” Konohamaru muttered, thoroughly embarrassed, his erection throbbing almost painfully. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what came over me.” He blurted out. 

“I-it’s okay. Uh… Thanks, I guess. For… that.” She murmured quietly. 

“Oh… Uh… You’re welcome?” He replied uncertainly. “I… Uh… I should probably go.” He said, avoiding her eyes determinedly as he scurried backwards until he got to his feet and ran off. 

 

After that day, Konohamaru woke up in a sweat and with a sticky crotch, memories of his dream coming back to him all at once. Hanabi her mouth touching him in places he had never even imagined, progressively having less and less clothing, until she was completely naked in front of him, confusing him to no end why his body was reacting is such a strange way. These dreams plagued him almost every night since their lips touched. 

Unsure of what he would do if he saw her in the daylight, Konohamaru proceeded to strategically avoid Hanabi over the proceeding several days, blushing furiously whenever he got close to her, running in the other direction to try and avoid the images of her naked body could overwhelm him. 

That was his plan at least. 

That was until he came face to face with Hanabi. 

Frozen in surprise, Konohamaru struggled to keep his physical response from seeing her pretty face under control. Swallowing thickly, he bolted in the other direction. Ducking into a side street behind a tree, Konohamaru panted as he struggled to control his nerves. 

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Hanabi appeared in front of him, making him jump in surprise. 

“Boo!” She shouted playfully before cupping his face and pulling him towards her; much to his struggling and protesting, until their lips connected. Konohamaru let out an involuntary moan, his arms reflexively wrapping around her waist, yanking her in close to him, spinning them around to pin her against the tree. 

They pulled apart momentarily, gasping for air, only to quickly reattach their lips, running their hands over each other desperate urgency. Giving into his inhibitions, Konohamaru bucked his hips against her, grinding himself forcefully against her, nipping her lip as he groaned from the warmth between her legs. Hoisting her up in his arms, Konohamaru held her under her butt, Hanabi reflexively wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning softly as she felt his hardness pressed more firmly against her, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her whole body. 

“Hanabi… Please…” He groaned, struggling to control himself, thrusting against her with reckless abandon. “S-slow down.” He begged, nipping her neck softly, growling into the sensitive flesh. 

“This feels amazing!” Hanabi breathed barely loud enough for Konohamaru to hear as she threated her fingers in his short brunette locks, tearing his face away from her neck, promptly reattaching her mouth back to his. 

“Hanabi!” Konohamaru cried more forcefully, pulling apart from her, frowning at her in frustration. Hanabi completely unaware of how close he was to cumming. “We have to stop.” He panted heavily, starting at her determinedly. 

“What? Why?” She asked, her flushed face looking back at him in confusion. Sighing heavily, Konohamaru looked down where their bodies were pressed against each other and replied. 

“If you really wanna continue, we need to do it somewhere else. My place maybe?” He suggested. 

“Maybe it’s better we stop for today.” She replied shyly, embarrassed at how excited she hat gotten, completely forgetting they were in public where anyone could see them.


	3. Kissing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru has the joy of trying to explain the birds and bees to horny teenagers

Over the next few days, the village prepared for the upcoming festival. But the two teens were too involved in themselves to even pay attention. Their hormones drove their actions as they struggled to keep their hands off each other. Ducking into dark corners and the almost always vacant apartment he lived in with Kurenai and 2-year-old Mirai after Asuma’s death. Kurenai was almost always away on missions or on playdates with Mirai, leaving the apartment regularly vacant and completely private for the horny teens to utilize. 

That was, until one day Shikamaru showed up at the apartment, looking for Kurenai and Mirai, having promise to babysit for the evening. As much of a lazy person he was, Shikamaru never said no to helping Kurenai with his late sensei’s daughter. He loved that little girl like she was his own child and would spend hours with her, entertaining her, even if it meant dress ups or tea parties. 

But with Kurenai and Mirai not home, Shikamaru walked in on the teens in the couch, clothing open and askew, frozen as they realized they were caught red handed. 

“Ugh, please tell me you aren’t making out on the couch?” He groaned in irritation, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Making out?” Hanabi asked, her head popping up from under Konohamaru. 

“Making out. Kissing. Whatever you want to call it. Look, I’m gonna give you guys a moment to get dressed and then I will ask where Kurenai Sensei and Mirai are.” He sighed, letting himself into the apartment to get a glass of water, the teens too taken aback to move. Shaking off the surprise, Konohamaru got off Hanabi and readjusted his clothing, fixing his erection to point towards his belly button in an attempt to make it less obvious, while Hanabi adjusted the front of her robe to hide her breasts and adjusting it at the waist to prevent her crotch from being visible. 

“Alright, before I ask what I came here for, how long has this gone on and how serious is it?” Shikamaru asked, his voice uncharacteristically firm, taking Konohamaru by surprise. “Asuma Sensei isn’t here to be your uncle, so you’re stuck with me. Now, answer my question.” He demanded, sitting in a seat across from them. 

“U-uh…” Konohamaru stuttered, struggling to find the words to explain their situation. “I guess we only started earlier this week.” He admitted, blushing heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“And have you only been kissing?” Shikamaru asked, leaning forward contemplatively, his fingers interlocked in front of his mouth, elbows resting on his legs as he watched the flustered teenagers. 

“Kissing?” Hanabi asked, blushing heavily in embarrassment. 

“You two seriously have no idea what you were doing?” Shikamaru asked in disbelief. The teens nodded ashamedly. Sighing, Shikamaru took a deep breath and prepared to give the birds and bees talk, something he was not looking forward to at all. “Okay, I’m surprised they didn’t cover sex ed in the academy, but anyway. I’m guessing you weren’t paying attention.” He said, pointing to Konohamaru. “And you…” He said, failing to come up with a reason she might not have seen the sex ed presentation. 

“Father didn’t allow me to that class.” She admitted quietly, peaking Shikamaru’s interest. 

“Anyway, the gist of it is that what you were doing on the couch, your lips touching, it’s called ‘kissing’. When the kissing is more intense, it can be called ‘making out’.” He explained, blushing lightly. “And judging by the way you have tried to make your erection less obvious, I take it both of you were rather sexually excited. Basics of this is male excitement = the penis becoming erect. Female excitement = the vagina becoming lubricated. Kissing and grinding on each other, like you just were, is more than enough to create this sexual excitement.” He explained, the teens listening intently to every word he was saying. “When the male becomes excited enough, his penis will be hard enough to penetrate the woman’s vagina. This is called having sex. If she is a virgin; meaning she has never had penetrative sex before, the penis entering the vaginal track will need to break the hymen. The hymen is what symbolizes that the girl is a virgin.” He explained when Hanabi looked confused, only for her to look more alarmed at the thought of having to have Konohamaru’s penis inside her. 

“D-does it hurt?” She asked nervously. Shikamaru thought for a moment before replying. 

“Well, Temari said it did. But after doing it a few times, it doesn’t hurt as much. She said it was more about not being used to using those muscles and them having to stretch hurts.” He explained awkwardly shifting in his seat. “Now, I need you to listen very carefully to what I tell you next. Konohamaru, by now I’m sure you have probably ejaculated?” Konohamaru stared back at him with a vacant expression. “Okay, have you ever woken up and found sticky fluid on your crotch?” He asked. 

Too embarrassed to speak, Konohamaru simply nodded. 

“Well that is fluid is basically part of what makes a baby. The woman holds the other half of the puzzle to make the baby. And if both pieces of the puzzle connect, a baby can be created.” He explained, sighing heavily when he saw the confused expressions on their faces. “Look, all you need to really know is that if that fluid comes out while you are having sex, the girl could get pregnant.” He explained, both teens freezing in shock. “Ugh.” Shikamaru groaned. “If you want, I can get you a book that will explain this a lot better than me. And since you two can’t seem to control yourselves, I can get you some protection so at least I can have some piece of mind that I wasn’t a part of the one of the Hiashi Hyuuga’s daughters getting pregnant.” 

‘I’ll leave that up to Naruto.’ He thought to himself. 

“Anyway, where are Kurenai and Mirai?” Shikamaru asked. 

“Shikamaru? I’m so sorry we’re late. Mirai had a little accident on the way home so I had to change her.” Said Kurenai as she entered the apartment. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” She apologised. 

“No, sensei. Just explaining something to Konohamaru and Hanabi.” He replied, standing up as Kurenai Mirai on the ground, letting her toddle over to Shikamaru, both of their arms outstretched until Shikamaru picked her up, immediately perching her on his hip, kissing her cheek affectionately. “How’s my little princess?” He cooed.


End file.
